


Visne mihi nubere?

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following an incident in which an Orlesian lord's cloak may or may not have been set on fire, Florianne and Erimond have left the ballroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visne mihi nubere?

He loathed that he trembled so obviously when she pressed against him, knowing how much it amused her. He felt her lips curl against his neck between kisses, but he was more distracted by where her hands were. 

“What’s wrong, Livius? No one’s going to come this way. Especially given your…distraction. Not for a few hours yet, or perhaps you’re rather optimistic regarding your stamina?” She laughed at the way he blushed, as though he were a teenager and not a grown man. Occasionally, he could be oddly endearing that way. 

“You’ve never complained about my…stamina.” 

“No, I haven’t,” she agreed, continuing to unfasten his trousers slowly, daintily fingering the buttons. As always, her nails were beautifully painted to match her gown. He let out a soft whimper as Florianne’s delicate fingers skimmed over the fabric now barely covering his cock. She giggled again, sounding almost girlish for a moment.

“My, my. You certainly are…eager.” She dug her nails into his hips to guide him to the nearby bench. “Sit.”

He sat, leaning back against the plush velvet of the cloak that was hanging up behind him. The ruffles of Florianne’s skirt fluttered almost gracefully as she lifted them up, revealing lace stocking tops and an absence of underwear. Erimond felt himself flush again as he wondered if she’d known this would happen. He certainly wouldn’t put it past her.

Before she had the chance to lower herself, he hooked his fingers into her suspenders and gently gripped her thighs to draw her closer. _So he has at least learned something useful,_ she mused, somehow managing to maintain her composure even as he buried his face between her thighs. 

“It’s a shame,” Florianne began, pausing as she watched her fingers tangle in his hair. She had insisted that he wore it down tonight. “A shame I won’t be able to bend you over that bench and…” She smirked as he moaned against her, distracted by the memories of the previous evening.

“You see? You’d make far too much noise.” She grasped at his hair as his tongue moved lazily over her clit, desperate not to make too much noise herself. The heat of his breath against her thigh made her tremble slightly, and she pulled his hair harder, bringing him even closer as her hips began to move of their own accord. 

To her embarrassment, his name _nearly_ slipped out before she bit down on her lip so hard she tasted blood…and when she pushed him away he looked up at her with that obnoxiously smug look on his face, as if he _knew._ Of course, she knew that was impossible, but it _irked_ her nonetheless. 

But she smiled sweetly as she made herself comfortable on his lap, sliding down onto his cock. Right before she gripped his wrists and pinned them hard against the wall. His hips jerked upwards as she slowly shifted her weight. She laughed again as he whimpered something under his breath in Tevene.

“Oh, Livius…you _know_ what to do if you want something. You just have to ask nicely.” He leaned forward, as best he could with his wrists held against the wall, and brushed his lips softly against the corner of her mouth. 

_“Visne mihi nubere?”_ Well, _that_ was certainly a surprise. For both of them, if the look on his face was anything to go by. “I meant-” Amused, she put her finger to his lips to save him any further humiliation…for now at least.

“I suppose if you’re _that_ serious…I could hurry things along a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> N. B. The "Tevene" phrase Erimond uses is Latin and translates to "will you marry me?"


End file.
